1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a biosensor with electrodes comprising a plurality of carbon nanotubes, a biosensor package structure having the same, and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a biosensor is a device that uses a specific biological element or a physical element similar to the biological element to get information from a measured object. The detected information is usually transduced by the biosensor into recognizable signals such as colors, fluorescence, or electrical signals. With technical advances in modem science, a biosensor is one of the devices that have developed rapidly.
A biosensor is composed of a receptor which reacts with a measured object to be detected, and electrodes which transmit current variation generated by the reaction between the receptor and the measured object. Examples of the receptor include an enzyme, antibody, antigen, membrane, receptor, cell, tissue, and deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA), which selectively reacts with the measured object. The electrodes are usually metal electrodes.
However, a width of each of the metal electrodes in the above-described biosensor is in a range from several micrometers (um) to dozens of micrometers. Thus, an amount of electrodes in a unit area of the biosensor is too few to influence accuracy and sensitivity of the same. Furthermore, the metal electrodes with poor inoxidability will shorten a lifetime of the biosensor.
Thus, there remains a need for providing a new biosensor which has greater accuracy, sensitivity, and a longer lifetime.